From Rip to Gate
by OmegaMewtwo
Summary: An abonded teenager and her slightly crazed Organoid stumble upon a leftover rip in time and space from the heavy use of the ZOS system, but unlike the other rips this one leads to a seperate dimension. It leads straight to SGC in the Stargate dimension.
1. Chapter 1

I'm free, I'm free! Oh how wonderful it is to be free! A voice echoed in the head of a young girl who groggily opened her eyes. She could see a large red rex like Organoid dancing in front of her, its body covered in brown stripes and the left side of its face heavily damaged, with the eye flickering and scratches all around it. The Organoid kept doing its little jig, the spikes in its tail wiggling in its excitement.

"What're you so damn happy about?" The girl asked the Organoid.

Huh? The Organoid muttered, freezing its dance, standing on one leg. It looked over its shoulder at the girl, before freaking out. You're alive! NO! The Organoid screamed.

"Stupid." The girl muttered as the Organoid continued to weep about his lost freedom. The girl took a look around the room they were in. "So, do you know why we're in a prison cell?" She asked.

Well, I just kinda woke up a moment before you did, so no. The Organoid replied.

Jack, Samantha, Daniel and General Hammond sat at a table, watching the surveillance video of the girl and her Organoid in the cell. "Does anyone have any idea where they came from, and what that thing is?" The general asked, irritation in his voice.

"Well sir, they seem to be from a world with a Stargate on it. One that we apparently haven't visited yet, or that we even knew existed." Daniel said.

"Tell me something that I don't know! Like how they activated the Stargate and knew the coordinates to take them here?" The general thundered, losing whatever patience he had had. Jack kept his focus on the screen, studying the girl. She had medium length brown hair that reached just past her shoulders that looked like it had been hacked off with a knife, and she wore a fishnet shirt that ended just over her navel, with a small white t-shirt under it that ended just above her stomach, a few inches above the fishnet. She also had a pair of skintight black shorts, and there was a large brown trench coat near by her. She had a pair of green eyes that kept flickering up to look at the camera, her distaste of being watch being displayed on her fair featured face. She turned and said something to the mechanical dinosaur that was with her, and it turned to face the camera and revealed the full extent of its damaged face to the camera. Then suddenly the camera went to static, surprising Jack.

"Whoa, guess someone didn't like us watching them." He exclaimed, causing the other three to stop their heated discussion to look at the TV also. The general cursed under his breath, and picked up the phone.

"I want you to go check on what happened in cell B6. The camera just failed. I want you to fix it, and send a couple more guards down to watch the cell." Hammond ordered. Almost as soon as he put the phone down, it gave out a tone. He picked it back up, and listened for a moment. "Then find them, dammit!" He ordered whoever was on the other end of the line. He slammed the phone down.

The Organoid bolted around a corner, slamming a guard into a wall and knocking him out as he passed. The girl rode atop his back, clinging to the horn like protrusions on his head. "Hurry up and get us out of here, Tros!" The girl ordered the Organoid.

Quit yer whining, Elizabeth! Tros replied.

"Dammit, I told you not to call me that! My name is Kyoko!" The girl yelled at Tros as they rounded another corner, just in time to have the glowing end of a staff shoved into Tros's snout, causing him to stumble backwards and dump Kyoko onto the ground.

Whoa, that doesn't look safe! Tros exclaimed, backing up, falling to the ground with a bang as he tripped over Kyoko. As they fought to disentangle themselves, Teal'c stood over them, watching them incredulously. Get out of our way! Tros yelled as he charged at Teal'c. Teal'c simply swung his staff around and slammed the end of it down on Tros's head, causing the eye that had been blinking on and off to go out completely. Hey, now you've gone and blinded me! Tros exclaimed in annoyance, picking himself up off the ground. Teal'c pointed his staff at Tros's head.

"You will order this thing to stand down." Teal'c told Kyoko.

I'm an Organoid! Not some sort of thing! You should be honored to be in the presence of one such as I! Tros yelled.

"Tros, shut up! All he hears is a bunch of growls and hisses. And get behind me." Kyoko told him. He glared back at her before sulking around behind her, keeping a wary eye on Teal'c. Kyoko noticed the soldiers coming in from behind Teal'c, and took a look back at where she and Tros came from to see more soldiers coming. "Now, Tros!" She ordered. In reaction, he screeched, and reared up to his full height of near eight feet behind her, and Teal'c fired a shot into his head, causing his head to jerk back from the force of the impact. But before Teal'c could fire again, his chest had popped open and wires had come out and wrapped around Kyoko, drawing her inside. It sealed shut as soon as she was safely tucked away inside. Teal'c fired another shot, but this time Tros dodged it, and head butted Teal'c in the gut, and ran away down the hallway pushing his way through the dumbstruck soldiers. The soldiers regained their wits as Teal'c fired his third shot, hitting Tros in the back, and causing him to trip and fall across the floor. He pushed himself up off his stomach, and his chest plates burst open, dumping Kyoko onto the floor, with some of the wires still wrapped around her. As he hissed at the people beginning to surround him and Kyoko his damaged eye flickered back to life. "Damn." Kyoko muttered under her breath as Tros's wires unwound from her body and retracted into his chest allowing it to seal shut. Footsteps could be heard as another group of people came down the hallway towards them. Teal'c kept his staff aimed and at the ready as Jack, Daniel, and Sam came down the hallway. Tros curled himself around Kyoko as she sat up, and hissed at Teal'c for good measure.

What're we going to do? Tros asked Kyoko.

"I don't know yet." Kyoko replied.

"Wow, it's an actual self aware robot!" Daniel exclaimed, noticing Tros as he pushed his way past the soldiers and Teal'c. Tros growled at him when he reached out to touch Tros. Daniel retracted his hand a bit worriedly.

Don't you people have any common sense at all? I'm an Organoid! Tros replied, even though Daniel couldn't hear him. Sam knelt down as close to the girl as she thought was safe before trying to speak with her.

"Hey, can you get your robot to calm down a little. We promise we won't hurt you." Sam told Kyoko.

"Organoid. He's an Organoid." Kyoko replied softly.

Yes! Thank you! Tros exclaimed as Daniel continued to watch him, fascinated.

"Organoid? Well if you can get him to calm down and if you answer some of our questions, I can promise that nothing will happen to you or your Organoid." Sam reassured Kyoko. Kyoko looked into Sam's eyes, trying to find some hint of a lie. Then she turned to Tros who was trying having a staring contest with Daniel, although the latter didn't realize it.

"What do you think?" Kyoko asked him.

I say go for it. What's the worst that could happen? Tros replied.

"Alright, we'll do as you ask for now." Kyoko replied. She used Tros to push herself to her feet as Sam also stood. Daniel was still examining Tros, who was getting aggravated.

Stop staring at me, dammit! Tros exclaimed, snapping at Daniel's face, causing him to fall backwards on his rump.

"Tros!" Kyoko reprimanded him as Daniel stood up.

What? He was looking at me funny! Tros whined.

"Fascinating! You can understand him!" Daniel muttered, amazed with the pair.

"Um, actually it's telepathy…" Kyoko replied, nervous with the way Daniel was now watching her too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're saying that you didn't mean to come through the Stargate?" Daniel asked Kyoko as they sat around the conference table.

"I don't even know what a Stargate is. According to Tros, starting a month prior to winding up here, there was some weird stuff going on involving time and space and something or other, but it seemed that everything had been fixed about two days ago. I don't remember it, but Tros says that's because I'm human. Something to do with the way my mind works he says. During that Tros and I have just been running from bandits and a few upset townspeople. In fact, right before we wound up here, we had been running from a group of Zoids, and to hide we burrowed into the sand. Tros says we wound up in some sort of cave that he says didn't feel right, and that when he went to leave he found himself thrown into a weird void and he was then dumped here, where he let me out of him." Kyoko replied.

"Wait, what was that about time and space?" Daniel asked.

Time and space was folding and ripping all over itself, and it was all being sucked into one point in time. It was really screwed up for a while. Tros told Kyoko from his spot on the floor, curled up.

"Tros says that time and space were, um, folding and ripping itself, and it was being sucked into one point in time." Kyoko explained.

Oh, and I also noticed some funky symbols on the wall before I went to leave. Some of them looked like the symbols on that funny ring we came out of. Tros mentioned lazily.

"He also says he saw some strange symbols." Kyoko added. Daniel nodded, trying to digest this information. Jack decided to speak up.

"You mentioned running from a group of Zoids. What are Zoids?" Jack asked.

"You don't know what a Zoid is? They're scattered all over Zi, you'd have to be sheltered to not know of them!" Kyoko replied, surprised. She could understand not recognizing an Organoid since they're not exactly common.

"We've never heard of Zoids, or Zi." Sam told Kyoko.

"Then where are we?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"On Earth. Is Zi the planet you come from?" Sam said. Kyoko nodded, a little dumbstruck. "Well we might be able to get you back to Zi, if there's a Stargate there and we can figure out the coordinates. We just have to discuss this with the General." Sam reassured Kyoko. She looked at Jack pointedly.

"What?" He asked. She hardened her gaze. "Fine, I'll go tell the general." Jack muttered.

"Alright. What's going to happen until then?" Kyoko asked Sam.

"Well could you explain a bit more about your Organoid?" Sam replied, almost as curious as Daniel was.

"His name is Tros, you know. He's slightly addled in the head-" No I'm not! "-and he Bonded to me because no one else would probably take him with his insanity and damage. And I would never have survived without his help. We were forced together." Kyoko explained.

"What does this Bonding thing do?" Sam asked.

"An Organoid requires a Bond, it's like their tie to reality. Tros went over a hundred years without a Bond which is why he is the way he is. It pretty much connects my mind and his and it lets us Merge. He and I also Merge in a way that most Organoids and their partners don't, but it's what we've found works best for us." Kyoko explained. Sam gave her a confused and inquisitive look. "Merging is what we were trying to do to escape the big guy that beat Tros down. It powers us up a bit. Most people when they Merge with their Organoid, will just remain in the Organoid's normal form. With Tros, we have to hide in a secluded corner for a while, so that his entire body can shift around me to form a type of armor. We found that Merging the normal way leaves us blind in his left eye, but when we Merge our way we use my eyes instead of his so that we can retain full visibility." Kyoko added, hoping it would clear up most of her questions.

"Do you think that we could see it in action?" Sam asked. Daniel's curiosity went into overdrive at this thought.

"If we can get back to Zi, you'll see it there since we need to use it a lot then." Kyoko replied, her face darkening a bit. Jack came back into the room.

"Alright, we have permission to take the kid back. However we also need to see if these people have been targeted by the Goa'uld, and to make first contact, as per standard regulations." Jack told the others.

A few Days later…

"So, are we sure that this is the right destination this time?" Jack asked Daniel.

"No, not really. But all we can really do is to guess and check." Daniel replied. Kyoko and Tros were standing nearby.

Hey, those four symbols are four of the ones I saw in that cave! Tros said as they attempted to fire up the Stargate. There was a loud hissing noise, and the Stargate suddenly exploded to life. After a moment, though it shut back down.

"Not again." Daniel muttered.

"Hey Tros, were there any other symbols you saw in that cave besides those four?" Kyoko asked Tros. Daniel's head jerked up upon hearing this.

Yep, there was also that funny looking one, and the weird on in the lower right there! Tros replied, sending images of them through his mental link.

"He saw some of these symbols in a cave? Which ones?" Daniel asked urgently.

"Um, it was those." Kyoko said, pointing out the six symbols.

"Hm. We'll have to try that!" He muttered to himself, running off to the control room. A few moments later, he was back just as they started the Stargate up again. Like before, it hissed and then fired up, but this time it stayed up. Nearby technicians started driving the probe up the ramp, while others were toggling various switches on it. After it went through the gate shut down, and the iris closed. Daniel rushed over to the nearby bank of monitors to see what the probe was seeing. Kyoko and Tros followed, although a bit slower. "Does this look like the place that you guys came from?" Daniel asked the two.

Yeah! That's where I was right before we wound up here! Tros exclaimed, beginning to dance. Who's the genius, huh? Oh yeah!

"Tros says that that's the cave he was in." Kyoko told Daniel, ignoring Tros.

"Alright. Do you think you can be ready to leave within the hour?" Daniel asked. Kyoko nodded. "Good, then meet us back here then." Daniel told her before rushing off to find the others. Kyoko turned around to face Tros. He continued to dance, oblivious to all the stares he was getting. Kyoko just punched him in the left side of his face, causing the eye to go out again.

"C'mon, we need to go get ready." Kyoko said as Tros shook his head, trying to get his eye to work again. After a moment he just gave up and followed after Kyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel stood at the bottom of the Stargate Ramp waiting on the last person. "Dammit, she was supposed to be here by now. You did tell her one hour, right?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her since then." Daniel replied.

"Sorry we're late!" A familiar voice yelled, but with a strange echo to it. Kyoko came running in carrying a duffel bag, but Tros was nowhere in sight. Instead Kyoko had red armor with brown stripes covering her lower body from the waist down, with a tail larger than Tros's coming out from the base of her spine. The armor on and around her legs was thicker and stronger there, and mimicked Tros's legs and feet. There was also some more armor covering where her fishnet shirt normally was, and also on her hands were gauntlets that mimicked Tros's hands, so that she had two fingers and a thumb with sharp claws. The armor was connected from the top of the tail to the backside of the breast plate where there were two box like objects and it went up her neck slightly where a red and brown respirator was attached that was hanging around her neck. You could see the marks of a few compartments where there would be pockets on a pair of pants, and the upper armor and the gauntlets were slightly more form hugging with no space for storing anything.

"Where's Tros?" Sam asked.

"Right here. We merged, that's why my voice has this strange echo." Kyoko told her. Daniel's curiosity was immediately sparked again, and Kyoko noticed. "I'll tell you more about it later." She assured him. He nodded, and they turned back towards the Stargate. After a moment, the Stargate flared to life, and SG-1 was walking up the ramp while Kyoko was hanging back for a moment. Sam noticed.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing. Tros is just acting weird again." Kyoko replied.

"I bet she's just scared." Jack taunted over his shoulder as Teal'c and Daniel walked through the gate. This riled Kyoko and Tros up.

"It's you who should be afraid. You don't even know what a Zoid is!" Kyoko countered. Jack just shrugged and took the final step.

"You sure you're fine?" Sam asked Kyoko.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kyoko replied, jogging past Sam and through the gate. Sam shrugged and followed after her. As soon as Sam was through, there was a whining noise followed by a flash as the Stargate quit, and every monitor in the control room went on the fritz.

The small group all tumbled out into a dark cave, with no available light. After a moment of fumbling around blind, Jack and Daniel were able to get a pair of flashlights on. Kyoko stood right behind them, rubbing her arms trying to get some feeling back into them. "What's with that thing? It was freezing!" She complained.

"You get used to it after a while." Jack replied, sweeping the flashlight around. Eventually he came to rest on a hole in the ceiling.

"Oh, that's where Tros tunneled in. We can probably get out through there." Kyoko told them. They looked at her incredulously, except for Teal'c. It was a good thirty to forty feet up there.

"Right, like we can all fly right up there and get through it." Jack replied.

"Who said anything about flying?" Kyoko replied, crouching down almost like a frog before spring up towards the hole. As she neared the apex of her jump, she reached out and grabbed the edge of the hole, using her claws and feet to dig into the dirt and rock. After a moment or two of scrambling, she pulled herself up in, and turned around so that her head was hanging out of the hole. "Toss a rope up!" She yelled down, stretching her arms out. Teal'c was the first to respond, and tossed one end of the rope up. She caught it, and wrapped it around her wrist. "Alright, I'll pull you guys up here one at a time, alright?" She yelled down.

"You expect to be able to pull us up there?" Jack asked incredulously. Kyoko just shrugged.

"Won't find out unless we try. You, grab on!" She replied, yelling the last part to Daniel who was closest where the rope was hanging. He looked surprised, but recovered and grabbed the rope. Kyoko pulled herself back up into the hole where she turned around so that she was right side up again. The boxes on her back suddenly flared to life, and she stopped using her feet to wedge herself into the tunnel. She dropped a bit, but the boosters put out a bit more power and she started to go up the tunnel a ways, pulling Daniel and the rope with her. The booster's sputtered a few times, but she was eventually able to get him so that he could crawl in and wedge himself in. She gripped the wall, and shut her boosters off before clambering back down to the entrance where Daniel was. "Now help me pull the rest of them up." Kyoko said, dropping the rope down to the others. This time, Sam grabbed it. They repeated the process for her, and then again for Teal'c and Jack. After getting the last person up there, Teal'c, Kyoko's boosters were smoking slightly from being worked so much in one sitting. "Tros says that the tunnel is maybe six or seven hundred feet long. It will go up fairly steeply for about thirty feet before it levels out somewhat and we can walk instead of climb. And we may have to dig our way out at the end." Kyoko told the four before turning around and scrabbling up the tunnel, making quick progress with her claws. The others followed, although at a slightly slower rate.

"For someone with the qualities of a lizard, she climbs an awful lot like a monkey." Jack muttered.

"If you have time to talk, you can be climbing faster!" Kyoko yelled back.

In a town a few kilometers away…

"I'll give you six thousand credits for it." A young boy with black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin told the large salesman. He stood at about average height, slightly lanky and with a runner's build and was about seventeen years old.

"This unit is worth well over twenty thousand!" The salesman replied indignantly.

"No, they're not. They might be worth four thousand at best considering their best ability was rendered useless because of your inability to take care of them. I was told that they would be able to use the CPC function, but after looking closer I can easily tell that they can't hold a charge." The boy explained.

"If you can't take the price, then go look for some elsewhere." The salesman told the kid.

"If you were able to get someone to buy those things at that ridiculous price, I'd eat my Zoid. Four thousand five hundred, take it or leave it." The boy taunted.

"Fifty-five hundred…" The salesman offered.

"Alright, since I'm feeling generous. Pleasure doing business with you." The kid replied, handing the man a wad of bills. "And you can get these delivered to the shop down on main street, as was mentioned in the ad?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, sure." The salesman replied. The kid grinned, pleased with the day's dealings and headed off down the street whistling to himself.

Back in the desert…

SG-1, Kyoko, and Tros were all trudging through the desert sand, SG-1 getting uncomfortable in their full gear while Kyoko had slung her trench coat over Tros's back. "Why didn't you warn us that we were this far out from town?" Kyoko asked as the walked along. Little did any of them know, but the only town within five kilometers was in the other direction. Where they were heading, it would take several days worth of travel on foot to get to a town. As it was, night was beginning to fall and the five people and the Organoid had no shelter.

I could have sworn that the town was closer than this though! Tros complained, confused as to what happened.

"Able to tell you anything that's going on with the timeline, where you are on it, and how you got there, but unable to tell you where a town is! That's Tros!" Kyoko muttered. She stopped suddenly, thinking that she had heard something. Tros stopped also, and then the Stargate group also stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. In the distance, a drilling noise could be heard, and then it stopped. A moment later it resumed.

"A Zoid. Probably a construction model judging from the noise." Kyoko replied.

I bet we could take it. It would probably be helpful in getting us something to actually defend ourselves with and would make our trip back into town quicker. Tros said. Besides, I love watching those Brachios walk. They waddle so funny!

"Idiot." Kyoko muttered before looking at Jack. "If we want to be able to defend ourselves, we need to get a Zoid. And I don't have any credits and I doubt you do so we'll have to hijack one of the construction ones." Kyoko told him.

"Why do we need a Zoid?" Sam asked before Jack could say anything.

"How else do you propose we defend ourselves?" Kyoko countered before trudging off in the direction of the drilling sounds. Tros followed after a moment.

Doesn't matter whether or not we get caught here, either. It's another one of those weird time rips that we were experiencing a while back. Tros added.

"Y'know, it would be nice if you could tell me these things sooner…" Kyoko mumbled as the peaked a sand dune with a cliff not too far in the distance. She stopped dead in her tracks, and Tros ran into her from behind.

HEY! Tros exclaimed. The SG-1 group stopped before cresting the dune. Tros peered around Kyoko to see why she stopped. Oh, son of a fuck… He muttered.

"Crap, it spotted us!" Kyoko replied, turning around and running down the dune with Tros coming after her. The SG-1 group watched them a bit surprised at their actions. It was their first time seeing the two actually scared.

"What do you think they are afraid of? Is it not just units for building things?" Teal'c asked. Jack was cut off again by the loud thrumming of the boosters on the Berzerk Fuhrer that crested the hill. It landed in front of Tros and Kyoko, its back facing them, but still cutting off their path of escape. The Zoid actually was missing most of its armor, having only the X Breakers off of the Strum unit, the foot locks and the normal Buster Claws.

"I assume that this thing here is a Zoid?" Jack asked Kyoko as she came running back. He was afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, and one of the more powerful ones, although it's missing a lot of its armor." Kyoko replied.

"You mean to say that thing normally has more armor than that?" Jack asked incredulously. Kyoko just nodded. Their attention was drawn back to the Fuhrer as they heard a series of cannon shots rang out through the crisp air. The Buster Claws snapped open, and a shield flared to life just as a series of shells impacted it. After the last shell impacted, the shield died, and the buster claws snapped shut and fired off a couple of shots at targets that the people standing behind it couldn't see. The first shot blew away a bunch of sand revealing the Cannonry Molga just in time for it to get shot. Several more could be seen emerging from the sand. Total, there were six live ones left. The Fuhrer growled in a menacing way as the Molgas were all moving to try and get a better firing angle on the rex like Zoid. It suddenly whipped to its right, and stabbed an X Breaker into the ground, and pulled it back, dragging with it an impaled Molga without a Cannonry unit. The Fuhrer turned and tossed it into another nearby Molga taking both units out of commission. It then turned to the remaining five, and the Buster Claws snapped open and began to crackle with energy. The foot locks snapped into place and the tail began to vent steam as the CPC barrel slid out of its hiding place in the throat with energy already building up. The Molgas immediately turned tail and ran. The Fuhrer snapped the buster claws back into their resting position and the CPC cannon retreated into its throat. It settled down, and lowered its head to the ground, as the cockpit seal hissed and opened up allowing the pilot to climb out. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the cockpit snapped back to its shut position. It was the same boy that had been bartering with the salesman back in town.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, fine and dandy. Just got done getting shot at by a bunch of caterpillars with cannons and being saved by some big rex robot. Just a normal occurrence that we're all perfectly fine with." Jack replied. Kyoko elbowed him, and glared at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you guys saved me right there. If I hadn't caught you on my sensors then I never would have noticed the Molgas. They were just outside my sensor range." The kid said. Kyoko sent a pointed glance at Tros before turning to face the kid again.

"Well we were just trying to find a town, and when we heard the sound of drilling we figured we could ask whoever was doing it for directions. We thought that it was some construction Zoids or something." Kyoko explained. Tros slinked off in the waning light.

"Well the nearest town is back that way." The boy told her, pointing in the direction they had come from. Tros burst from the sand behind him, and was about to tackle him when the Fuhrer twirled around and smashed its Buster Claw into him, causing him to go flying. "Fuhrer! What did I tell you about attacking people, or Zoids, or anything else!" The kid yelled at the large Zoid, causing it to slink backwards a bit, ashamed. Tros came slinking back to Kyoko, his left eye having gone out again. "Hey, sorry about that. To apologise, I can probably help you guys out a bit. At least give you some protection for a while." The kid replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

"What do you want in return?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"So you're a bit smarter than you look. I'd like you guys to protect me when we're on foot in towns. I have people coming after me in Zoids, with knives, with guns, some even try to kill me with their bare hands. I can't defend myself well in town since I don't have Fuhrer to help out." The kid told her. Kyoko surveyed him, trying to measure him up.

"Is this the only armor Zoid has?" Kyoko asked. The kid nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said. Kyoko mulled it over in her head for a moment.

He does have a Berzerk Fuhrer, but that could be a drawback if we ever decide to double cross him, or he decides to double cross us. But if we need to we can isolate him in a town where his Zoid can't help him and attack him then. Tros muttered.

"I guess it's a deal. If you try anything, though…" She trailed off. The kid nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, yeah. Or else. I get the deal." The kid replied. All this time, the SG-1 group stood slightly stunned. Even Teal'c.

"Imagine what we could do with just one of these things!" Jack muttered.

"Imagine what we could learn from dismantling one of them." Daniel muttered at the same time.

"So who's going to come into town with me to get a transport of some sort?" The kid asked, bringing most of them out of their shocked states. Everyone looked at Teal'c. Teal'c stepped forward. "Alright. I think you can squeeze into the second seat." The kid muttered.

"Oh, what's your name?" Kyoko asked him.

"Huh? Oh, it's Turner. And you guys are?" He replied, looking the group over.

"I'm Kyoko, the Organoid is Tros, the woman is Sam, the guy with the glasses is Daniel, the big dude is Teal'c, and the other guy is Jack." Kyoko told him.

"Alright. We shouldn't be gone too long, but if you need to hide then I drilled a pretty large hole in the Cliffside. You can stay there while you wait." Turner told her.


End file.
